Withered Flower
by JRedd7272
Summary: When Lusamine passes away trying to fight an Ultra Beast, Elio would have to help Lillie cope with the loss. How will things turn out for the both of them, and will they admit their true feelings to each other? (Takes place in an AU). (Sun/Elio x Lillie)
1. The Tragedy

**Here it is, the Pokemon fanfic I was telling you guys about :D! I need a break from Splatoon, I think I'm addicted 0_0. Anyway, before I being, here is my Ultra Sun team.**

 **Incineroar - Male - Level 70**

 **Golisopod - Male - Level 70**

 **Mimikyu - Male - Level 70**

 **Kommo-o - Male - Level 70**

 **Silvally - Level 70**

 **Dusk Mane Necrozma - Level 70**

 **Funny most of my time is male, right XD? Anyway, enjoy :D... hopefully :/.**

 **XXX**

It is a nice day in Aether Paradise. Ever since that day, where Elio Sun and Lillie Aether stood up on the Altar of the Sunne to summon Solgaleo, or Nebby, to save Lusamine from fighting Necrozma by herself. Taking Nebby, Elio headed to Ultra Megolopolis to save Necrozma from causing a ruckus (Ultra Necrozma is hardest battle ever XD). It is successful, and it's all good.

Elio soon became the champion, and obtained a Type: Null from Wicke. He evolve it into Silvally soon after, and just like the rest of his team, really powerful. Lillie is proud, just like everyone else who knew him. Like his mother, Hau, the kahunas, and a few more.

XXX

It is now 8:45 AM. Lillie just woke up and went through her normal morning routine. She still thought about something that made her a little nervous. She had a crush on Elio since she laid eyes on the guy, but never had the guts to truly tell him.

Lillie walks to the living room, and is greeted by her mother, Lusamine.

"Good morning, Lillie." She greeted.

"Morning, Mother. I'm glad to see you're doing well." Lillie said.

"Anyway, breakfast is ready in the dining room whenever you're ready." Lusamine replied.

"Thanks, Mother. We can talk later." Lillie said with a smile.

"Of course, dear." Lusamine said.

XXX

Lillie ate her breakfast, and decides to see how the other Aether Foundation employees are doing, especially now that her brother Gladion was in Kanto, training his Pokemon. When Lillie got outside, she was surprised to see the Ultra Recon Squad members, Dulse and Zossie.

"Alola. It's good to see you." Dulse greeted.

"Alola! How ya doing, Lillie?" Zossie greeted.

"Oh, Alola. How are you doing?" Lillie asked.

"Well, we have some important news. We need to talk to Lusamine about this." Dulse said.

"It's _really_ important, and the Champion is too busy with a challenger right now!" Zossie responded.

"She's inside. What is the important news anyway?" Lillie asked again.

"Come. We will talk." Dulse said.

XXX

"There are some Ultra Beasts running wild in Poni Plains due to Necrozma opening all those Ultra Wormholes." Dulse said, telling the news to Lillie and Lusamine.

"It's code-named UB Burst, dubbed Blacephalon at least." Zossie replied.

"Why can't you just get Elio to do it?" Lusamine asked.

"He's too busy with a challenger in the Pokemon League. You two are the only ones who can help." Zossie said, lowering her head.

"I'll do the best I can. Lillie, you have to come." Lusamine said to her daughter.

"Why can't I just stay?"

"Because I can't leave you home alone. Your father disappeared, and I KNOW we will find him, but for now... you have to come."

"But-"

"No buts. No arguing, Lillie. We don't have a choice." Lusamine said a little strictly.

"O-Okay! I'll come." Lillie said.

"Okay, we'll see you there." Dulse said. They do the traditional Alolan goodbye before leaving.

XXX

The mother and daughter get the Poni Plains (don't ask how plz XD) and are meeted by the Ultra Recon Squad again.

"Okay, Lillie. Stay back. You're not a trainer, so let me handle the Ultra Beasts." Lusamine said.

"Mother! But what if you get hurt? The Ultra Beasts are too powerful!" Lillie cried.

"You trust me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then let me do this, okay?" Lusamine said. She walks in the tall grass, and encounters one of these "Blacephalon". It boosts its special attack immensely.

"Okay, Milotic, go!" Lusamine said sending out her Pokemon. Dulse at least told Lusamine that Blacephalon was very powerful with a signature move before they got started.

"Milotic, use Hydro Pump!" Lusamine commanded. Milotic throws a huge stream of water, but Blacephalon dodges very quickly. It then uses the "signature move" that Dulse told her about. Not only does it hurt Milotic, it hurts Lusamine surprisingly as well! Lillie witnessed the scene.

"Mother!" Lillie shouted.

"Ugh... it's no use. Lillie, stay out of this. Let me handle it." Lusamine said weakly.

"But Mother-"

"Go now! Get out of here!" Lusamine commanded.

"I'm not gonna leave you here." Lillie said.

"I can handle it, just go!" Lusamine yelled, getting angry. But before anyone could do anything...

BOOM!

Blacephalon used its move again causing a wild fire in the tall grass before escaping. No one could be found...

Lillie awakens and coughs a little bit, before looking around to find Lusamine, until she found her, on the ground, unconscious.

"No, NO!" Lillie cried. Tears began to form in here eyes as she desperately shook Lusamine until she wakes up.

"Mother! Please, g-get up!" Lillie cried. Lusamine slightly opens her eyes.

"I... I told you to leave..." Lusamine said, her voice trailing down a bit.

"Y-You're gonna be just fine, Mother." Lillie said, as tears spill down onto her cheeks.

"Lillie... I-It's too late for me... go get Dulse and Zossie... and leave this place..." Lusamine said, then she coughs up blood, indicating Lillie that she is dying.

"N-No. Mother, I'm not gonna leave you here." Lillie sobbed.

"Go... now..." Lusamine said.

"M-M-Mother, please... don't go." Lillie cried. Lusamine slowly reaches her hand, and touches Lillie's left cheek.

"I... I love you Lillie." Lusamine said, lightly smiling.

"I love you too, Mother." Lillie said.

"Tell Gladion that I... love him... too..." Lusamine said, then a few seconds later, she releases her last breath. Her body turns cold. Lillie's eyes widened in horror from that.

"Mother? MOTHER?! MOTHER!" Lillie screamed, trying to get Lusamine to wake up, but to no avail. She checked her pulse, there was nothing.

It was official.

Lusamine is... dead.

Lillie dug her face in Lusamine's dress and sobbed the most she has ever in her life. She screamed for help, trying to get at least someone.

"Hold on! We're coming!" A voice said. A few seconds later, Dulse and Zossie appear.

"Lillie, what happened?!" Zossie shouted.

"Mother... she's d-dead." Lillie said, trying to fight back tears. Her eyes were all red and puffy.

"We were looking for you after the explosion from Blacephalon, but you were tough to find." Dulse said.

"We'll get it next time, this time, we'll find Champion Elio." Zossie said. Dulse reached his hand out to Lillie's.

"Come. Let's get you out of here." Dulse said. Lillie accepts, but carries Lusamine as well to at least show some decent support for the Aether Foundation about what happened.

"Mother... I'm so sorry..." Lillie whispered.

XXX

Lusamine was taken to the hospital of the Aether Foundation, and are planning a funeral for her in a few days. But poor Lillie couldn't do anything, nothing could deny the fact that her mother is dead.

She heads to Elio's house and is surprised to see him there. But of course she was crying, so she wasn't doing real good right now.

"E-Elio!" Lillie cried. Elio ran over to her, worried.

"Lillie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Elio asked.

"I-It's my mother, Lusamine... s-she's dead!" Lillie bawled. Elio was surprised.

"What?! Oh, no!" Elio said, feeling bad for her.

"W-We were in the Poni P-Plains with the Ultra Recon s-squad, but an U-Ultra Beast attacked us, a-and Mother got attacked, s-she told me to leave, but I didn't, and t-the Ultra B-Beasts attacked us... a-and Mother got killed!" Lillie cried, her sobs messing up her sentence a little bit.

"Oh, Lillie. I'm so sorry!" Elio said, really sad about all of this, especially to Lillie who he really liked since the beginning.

"And now everyone will be sad! The entire Foundation... my caretaker, Wicke... Gladion... my father most of all... I failed them all. It's all my fault." Lillie said. She couldn't take it anymore. She runs over to Elio and hugs him tightly, sobbing again. Elio hugs back, comforting her as she sobs.

Now he's gonna have to help Lillie cope with the loss.

XXX

 **Author's Note: So, that happened. This takes place in an AU where Lillie and Lusamine go to try catch Blacephalon instead of the player and Hau. I'm sorry, if I upset you this is what I came up with XD. Anyway, I hope you're not depressed after reading this chapter, I hope not :(. I hope y'all have a good day :D!**


	2. Grief and Surprise

**Here it is, my next chapter of my first Pokemon fanfic :D! I just caught most of the Ultra Beasts earlier (excluding Pheromosa, Celesteela, and Stakataka since they are exclusive to Ultra Moon), and I'm getting Blacephalon later on. Anyway, enjoy my story :)!**

 **Extra Note:**

 **Elio and Lillie are 16 in this fanfic**

 **Gladion is 18.**

 **Hau is same age, being 16.**

 **Okay, enough drama! LET'S BEGIN XD!**

 **XXX**

Alola barely got any sad feelings like this. Immediately when Lusamine passed away, the Aether Foundation employees were filled with grief, and would even check up on Lillie to see how she's doing. Wicke felt really bad, she was like a mother to Lillie when Lusamine was in her... crazy phase. Unfortunately, the only person who didn't really do much to support the loss was Faba. Yes, he felt bad, but he at least tries not to show it.

Lillie felt the worst out of all of them. She and Elio saved Lusamine from the wrath of Necrozma, and Lillie even got the chance to talk to her again, and she died in just a week after the festival! It really shattered the poor girl's heart.

It was not 12:37 PM, and Lillie still felt bad. Wicke made chicken parmesan for her, which is Lillie's favorite food, but she didn't even take a bite. She just moved it around with her fork from time to time.

"Lillie, what's wrong? You like chicken parm, it's unusual to see you like this." Wicke said, worried.

"Oh, sorry, Wicke. It's just... I can't stop thinking about what happened with Mother." Lillie replied. The thing that really scares the poor girl was just that One time, when Blacephalon used it's signature move, known as "Mind Blown" as by the Ultra Recon Squad, caused a wildfire, making both Lillie and Lusamine unable to escape.

"I understand, Lillie. Just... take your time, alright?" Wicke said, giving her some comforting words at least.

"O-Okay. Thanks." Lillie said.

XXX

Lillie knew she had to tell the news to Gladion. Since he was in Kanto right now, Lillie called him over a screen where they can call each other.

Finally, Gladion picks up and smiles once he sees Lillie.

"Hey, little sis." He greeted.

"H-Hi, Gladion." Lillie said, still a bit sad though.

"How's it going, back in Alola?" Gladion asked.

"N-Not so good, big brother. It's gotten even worse earlier this morning." Lillie said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong? You okay?" Gladion said, getting worried.

"I need to talk to you about something?" Lillie replied.

"What is it about?"

"It's about Mother."

"What about her?"

"Well, the Ultra Recon Squad told me and Mother to come to Poni Plains, as there was an Ultra Beast called Blacaphalon running wild. Mother tried to catch it, but it ended up attacking her and her Pokemon. And t-then..." Lillie explained the story as the tears rolled down onto her cheeks.

"What happened?" Gladion asked, wanting to know. He heard whining beside him, he turns over to see it was from his main Pokemon, Silvally.

"The Ultra Beast caused a wildfire, and it ended up... in..." Lillie's voice trailed down a little as she spoke.

"What is it, Lillie? Please tell me what happened with Mother." Gladion responded.

"M-Mother... she... p...pa... passed away." Lillie said. And soon she just breaks down and starts bawling. Gladion's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what just happened.

"I... I never knew that... something horrific like that would happen." Gladion said, not sure how to completely respond.

"I-I'm gonna miss her so much!" Lillie sobbed.

"I'm gonna come back to Alola right away. The least I can do is offer some comfort." Gladion replied. Lillie wipes her eyes.

"*sniff* Thanks, big brother. That's kind of you." Lillie said.

"Anyway, I'll be back in a couple days, depending on when the next boat to Alola comes. Stay strong, okay?" Gladion said.

"I-I'll try." Lillie replied.

"*sigh* I'll se you when I get here. Gladion said. He hangs up.

"I-I don't know what to do now." Lillie said to herself.

XXX

A few days later...

The funeral is now ready. Many people close to Lusamine came to the funeral. Including Wicke, Faba, and even the Ultra Recon Squad. Elio also came along with his mom. Gladion couldn't come since he was just getting transportation dates on boats leaving to Alola. To make the funeral at least more comforting for poor Lillie, Elio sent out Necrozma and used the N-Solarizer to defuse both Necrozma and Nebby with each other. Nebby can at least be here to give Lillie some support.

The people working at the graveyard came with a carved gravestone, as it read:

 **Lusamine**

 **Age: 40**

 **Loving wife of Mohn Aether, loving mother of Lillie and Gladion Aether**

 **May she rest in peace and watch over her loved ones.**

When everything was ready and set up, Wicke decided to present the eulogy. She clears her throat before speaking.

"Madam pres- Lusamine Aether was one of the nicest people as far of being the president of the Aether Foundation. She was a nice woman, and loved her husband and children very much." Wicke started. Lillie couldn't really take it, she just fell to her knees and sobbed again, but still paying attention. Elio felt bad, as even _he_ felt some tears in his eyes.

"But of course, she got obsessed with the Ultra Beasts and attempted to fight Necrozma in his world. But, Champion Elio Sun managed to calm Necrozma, and make Lusamine able to talk to her children again. It really pained all of us to see Lusamine just die like this, getting killed by an Ultra Beast..." Wicke stopped and removes her glasses to wipe her eyes.

"But still... I bet she must have a smile on her face to make sure that her children are okay. Of course, we all have to stay strong, cause I know Lusamine wouldn't want us to cry over her loss." Wicke said. She then gets in a praying position, and everyone else does too.

"May she rest in peace." Wicke said, ending the eulogy. Before things get real and Lusamine gets buried for them to dig a hole, Lillie hugs her limp body tightly, as some tears stain Lusamine's dress, not that she minded.

"I'm so sorry, Mother. I hope you can forgive me." Lillie whispered.

The funeral is now over, and Lusamine now rests in peace under the hole by the gravestone.

XXX

It was now 7:30 PM, and Elio was right now in Paniola Town, going through a little bondage with his Pokemon in Pokemon Refresh.

"Here you go, my friends. I got some Poke Beans for you, all your favorite flavors." Elio said. He grabs six Poke Beans, all different colors, and gives one of each to his Pokemon. They are shout happily, thanking Elio.

"No problem. After all, we all need our energy for the Pokemon League. It's like our new job. You guys did well, too, just as expected." Elio said with a smile. He then returns his Pokemon back in their balls, ready for the next day. Before Elio could head back home, he saw Lillie there, running into the Pokemon Center. Elio got worried, so he ran after her.

Once he got inside, Lillie sat on a bench and sobs again. Elio did not like this, he didn't want Lillie to feel this way. But deep inside...

there was a feeling that he wanted to admit to her, but is a little to embarrassed to speak about it, especially with all the people in the Center.

With no other choice, Elio sits down next to Lillie, and puts his arm around her.

"I know how you feel, Lillie." Elio said. Lillie sniffled and looked at him.

"B-But... *sniff* I never saw anyone in your family pass away." Lillie cried.

"Well, my father did. I don't normally like to talk about it, nor does my mom." Elio replied. Lillie's eyes widen a little by that.

"How did he... die?" Lillie asked.

"You see... when I was 10 years old, my father was coming back from work. But he didn't come back, and it ended up that he was killed by a group called Team Rocket." Elio explained.

"Team Rocket? But didn't they disband twice?" Lillie asked, more confused.

"Well, right now, they are managing to find all the other leaders of the other evil teams, and reviving their brand as Team Rainbow Rocket." Elio replied.

"Oh my Arceus. That's... so sad." Lillie said, feeling bad for him.

"It was. When my father died, I couldn't do anything but just cry. But in a few days, I learned that I have to stay strong. I don't want to see you like this, Lillie. I don't want you to cry a lot like this."

"Well... it's just... I can't..." Lillie said, feeling the waterworks again. Elio hugs her, giving the blond-haired girl surprised by this. She also blushes a little.

"Don't worry, Lillie. Seeing Lusamine pass away was tough, I understand. But don't worry. Tomorrow... I have a little plan for us to do together." Elio responded.

"What... kind of plan?" Lillie asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Elio said, breaking away from the hug and giving Lillie his gentle smile.

"Okay. I can't wait to find out." Lillie said. For the first time since the death of Lusamine, Lillie smiled.

"Anyway, would you like me to take you home?" Elio asked.

"Sure." Lillie said. The two get outside of the Pokemon Center. Elio summons Charizard from his ride pager.

"Make sure you hold onto something." Elio said, getting on Charizard.

"Uh, can I... can I hold onto you?" Lillie asked, blushing a little.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Elio said with a smile. Lillie gets on, and wraps her arms around the guy's waist.

"By the way... you aren't still afraid of heights, are you?" Elio asked.

"I... I guess not. Please don't scare me like this." Lillie said. Charizard then flies off to Aether Paradise.

XXX

The three land onto the entrance outside. Lillie gets off Charizard, but he still stays, since Elio would need the ride back.

"Anyway... see you tomorrow, Lillie." Elio said, then the two fly away into the distance.

"Bye, Elio!" Lillie said, waving. She walks inside, and then goes straight to her room to sleep. All Lillie could do right now is one thing:

stay strong.

XXX

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed :D! Tell me what you think of my story, and check out my Splatoon fanfics if you haven't. Anyway, see y'all another time! Keep up to date with my stories :)!**


	3. Guzma's Beatdown

**Okay, time for something you might find pretty surprising :p. This originally WASN'T going to be in my story, but I lost a sweater, and then this came into my mind XD. Anyway, enjoy :D!**

 **XXX**

The next day, Lillie gets ready for when Elio comes to pick her up. She decides to wear her "Z-Powered form", which Elio thought was pretty cute. She wore that outfit ever since she showed it to Elio.

Lillie couldn't help but smile. Long gone are the days she was a pretty shy girl, now she's willingly brave enough to do anything. She would still stutter nervously from time to time, but hey, she can't help it.

Once Lillie gets outside, she notices Elio along with Charizard.

"G'morning, Lillie!" Elio greeted.

"Good morning, Elio. How did you sleep?" Lillie asked.

"I slept pretty well, thanks, Lillie! How 'bout you?" Elio asked.

"Well, okay... I was still turning in my sleep. I really miss mother." Lillie said with a sad look on her face. Elio puts his hand on her right shoulder.

"Don't worry, Lillie. I wouldn't want you to feel heartbroken like this... especially if it's a loss." Elio said.

"Yeah. Anyway, what is this plan you were talking about?" Lillie asked.

"You'll see. Join me on another little journey, Lils." Elio said. Lillie raised an eyebrow on that.

"Um... Lils?" Lillie said, confused.

"That's my nickname for you." Elio replied. Lillie couldn't help but giggle a little. She hops on Charizard, and the three fly away to... wherever Elio had in mind.

XXX

They arrived at Heahea City on Akala Island. Once they land, Elio returns Charizard to the Ride Pager, and the two begin to walk around.

"Why are we here?" Lillie asked.

"Well, I was considering we can just walk around here. After all, it's a pretty warm day outside." Elio replied.

"I suppose you're not wrong about that." Lillie responded.

"Plus, the people here know I am the new Champion of Alola, so they would want to just leave us alone." Elio said.

"But what if someone wants to bully you... if that ever happens?" Lillie said a little uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, Lillie! I just challenge them to a battle. It's nothing my Pokemon and I can't handle!" Elio said with a smile.

"Wow. You are very great, Elio." Lillie said, smiling.

"Let's go. We'll get some exercise while we do this, it's a win-win!" Elio replied.

"Heh heh, might seem more like a lose-lose to me once I'm through here." A voice said. Elio looked around to see who was talking, and then was looking at none other than...

Guzma, the leader of Team Skull. Or... at least he _used_ to be.

Lillie got scared at she looked at him. Guzma just approached them with his threatening smile.

"The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up... yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!" He exclaimed.

"What are you doing here, Guzma?" Elio asked, getting a bit angry.

"What am _I_ doing here? I was just looking around, trying to get some idiots to recognize us. What are _you_ doing here?" Guzma said.

"It's none of your business." Elio snapped.

"Something to do with your chick over there?" Guzma asked, pointing to Lillie.

"Um... what?" Lillie managed to stutter. Elio put his arm in front of her.

"Leave her out of this, Guzma!" Elio commanded.

"Ha ha ha ha! You got some nerve kid, ya know that?" Guzma laughed.

"I already defeated you many times, so why you come back?" Elio asked. Guzma just looked at him with a furious look.

"Well, unfortunately, Plumeria told me to lay off you fools ever since we disbanded. She says 'there's nothing to bother now'. But believe me, kid, I still owe you big time for those times you have defeated me. I didn't even get the chance to beat you down! EVER!" Guzma explained.

"That's not gonna happen, Guzma. You might as well just leave us alone." Elio said.

"Ooh, I don't think so!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Y'all are stupid."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Elio shouted. Lillie was too scared, she stood still, not knowing what to do. She didn't really want to interfere.

"Come at me, kid! I can take you!" Guzma said with a nasty smile.

"You better leave, NOW!" Elio yelled. Suddenly, Guzma slaps him across the face, and it was really rough. Lillie stood there, really shocked.

"Elio!" Lillie cried. Guzma picks up Elio by his arms, forcing the boy to look at him.

"Wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form: IT'S YOUR BOI, GUZMA!" Guzma screamed. Elio tried to regain composure, but was a little too weak right now. Guzma then punches him and he lays on the floor. Then Guzma threw Elio at a nearby wall, trapping him.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS GONNA STOP THERE?! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE MESSED WITH ME, YOU STUPID KID!" Guzma shouted. He then throws a Poke Ball, and sends out his Vikavolt.

"THREATEN ME AGAIN, AND I AM DANG SURE THAT I WILL FREAKING HURT YOU WILL X-SCISSCOR!" Guzma yelled.

"Please... stop..." Elio said, a little bit of blood coming from his mouth.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!" Guzma shouted. Vikavolt screeches as it gets into a fighting pose.

"Get ready to meet the hardest beatdown of your life!" Guzma yelled.

"STOP!" Lillie shouted, getting in front of Elio.

"Why you in my way, chick?" Guzma asked.

"Please... I already lost my mom. I don't wanna lose anyone else! Please... spare him." Lillie said.

"What? The hot lady, Lusamine... she died?" Guzma said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. By an Ultra Beast. I hope she's not mad at me up there..." Lillie said, looking at the sky.

"Like she would hear you." Guzma said lightly shoving her. Then he puts his foot on Elio's chest.

"Hold still so I can beat you." Guzma said with a twisted evil smile.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Lillie shouted, pushing Guzma the hardest she can. It worked, as he fell over. Vikavolt came over to his side, but Guzma gets up pretty quickly.

"YOU F ING CHILD!" Guzma screamed. He then grabs Lillie and traps her in another wall.

"N-No! Please stop, I beg of you!" Lillie cried.

"I already had to stop Elio here... but I think I'll just hurt you too!" Guzma exclaimed.

"P-Please... Arceus have mercy..." Lillie said quietly.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Guzma screamed. He then wraps his hand around Lillie's neck, thus choking her. Elio slowly woke up, then got surprised as he saw Lillie dying in Guzma's grasp.

"S-Stop! Please..." Lillie choked out, but it ended up in Guzma squeezing her throat tighter.

"WITH THE DEATH OF YOU, THEN MORE PEOPLE WOULD BE HAPPY! ESPECIALLY TO THE ONES IN TEAM SKULL! YOU MESSED WITH ME LONG ENOUGH CHILD!" Guzma shouted, looking more furious, his whole face red.

"KIDS LIKE YOU DESERVE TO BURN IN HELL! BY THE POWER OF TEAM SKULL WITHIN ME... I, GUZMA, WILL FREAKING DEST-"

"Incineroar, use Darkest Lariat!" Elio commanded. Before Guzma could do anything, he got knocked out by said move. Gyzma gets up slowly, and realizes Vikavolt is still out there, struggling against Incineroar.

"VIkavolt, return!" Guzma exclaimed, returning Vikavolt to its ball. Guzma gets up, and looks at Elio with intense eyes.

"Leave now. I defeated you in a battle many times, and I will do it again." Elio said heroically.

"Mark my words, Elio. One of these days I will beat you down! JUST YOU WAIT!" Guzma yelled. He then walks away from him, not wanting to turn back.

"Good riddance!" Elio shouted, once Guzma was not in his sight anymore. Elio then returns Incineroar to its ball, then runs over to Lillie, worried about her.

"Lillie?" Elio called out. The poor girl was still catching her breath.

"E-Elio..." Lillie whispered.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry." Elio said.

"Don't be sorry. You... you tried all you could." Lillie said, lightly smiling. Elio helps her stand up, but then winces from pain.

"What's wrong?" Lillie asked.

"My arm... it's getting pretty sore." Elio said, clutching his right arm.

"Should I take you to the Pokemon Center?" Lillie asked, more worried.

"No, it's fine. It'll heal in a few hours," Elio said, "But the main thing is... are _you_ okay?"

"Well, I was nearly choked to death, but I'll be fine." Lillie said.

"Wanna continue our stroll? Then we'll get some lunch." Elio replied.

"Sure. This'll be where it begins." Lillie said, smiling. And the two walk down Heahea City, and they go in whatever building they want to go into.

But there will be more to this.

XXX

 **A/N: So, this is a chapter :). Anyway, I thought of this because I always thought of Guzma as in abusive guy since he always talks about beating things up. I felt so bad for Lillie and Elio in this chapter :(. Anyway, enjoy my story and Stay Fresh my dudes :D!**


	4. An Evening at The Beach

**Here it is, my new chapter for my Pokemon fanfic :D! I just hope y'all enjoy this one, things will start to get interesting from here ;). Anyway, go ahead and read it and give me your opinion on my story so far :)!**

 **XXX**

It is right now 12:12 PM. Elio and Lillie stopped by a restaurant to have some lunch. Lillie ordered 2 slices of pizza and an appetizer, and Elio ordered a cheeseburger with a side. Before their orders come, the two decide to talk.

"So... you like burgers, huh?" Lillie said, starting the conversation.

"It's one of my favorites." Elio replied.

"What is your favorite food?"

"Chicken tenders."

"Why didn't you order that? They had that here."

"I need a break once in a while, Lils."

"You don't have to keep calling me that, you know."

"Sorry, I just think it's cute." Elio said. Lillie slightly blushes from that.

"Well, I'm glad that you're always there for me." Lillie responded.

"Of course! I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Lillie." Elio said. Then again, the moment the two met eyes with Guzma again... both of them were nearly injured, and got mentally hurt from his words. Lillie remembers that one specific threat Guzma shot right her.

 _KIDS LIKE YOU DESERVE TO BURN IN HELL!_

Lillie shuddered at the thought.

"Lillie? You okay?" Elio asked, worried.

"Hell is not a pretty place." Lillie responded.

"Don't fret, Lillie. I'll make sure Guzma doesn't hurt you again." Elio said with a smile. Lillie smiles back. Finally, a waitress arrived with their food.

"Here you go. I got 2 pizza slices along with some garlic knots, and a cheeseburger with French fries." The waitress said, giving the plates of food to the couple. The two thank her, and they dig in.

"Mmm! This is so delicious!" Elio exclaimed with his mouth full of the burger meat.

"Elio, don't talk with your mouth full. It's pretty rude." Lillie replied.

"Sorry, Lillie. It's just I rarely go out to eat, and the food here is pretty good!" Elio said with a shrug.

"Well, you aren't wrong about that." Lillie giggled, then takes a bite of her pizza slice.

 _Several minutes later..._

The two finish their food, and then they wait for the check to come.

"So, any other plans for today... or is that it?" Lillie asked.

"Oh, of course I have more planned! I don't wanna leave you bored and sad, especially after-" Elio started, but then covers his mouth because he doesn't want to remind Lillie of the loss of her mother.

"What ideas you got?" Lillie asked, more curious.

"At 1:00, we're gonna spend some time at the beach." Elio replied. Lillie smiled a bit.

"It is a warm day out. Lucky we don't have cold weather today." Lillie joked.

"Yeah. That's just all I got for our day. When we leave, I'm gonna drop you by Aether Paradise you you can grab your swimsuit and a towel. Then it's off to the beach."

"Which kind?"

"There is one on Akala Island. Plus, Aether Paradise is pretty close to that than the other islands... aside from Ula'Ula Island."

"Okay, so... who's gonna pay the check?" Lillie asked with a smirk. Speak of the devil, the check arrived.

"Allow me." Elio responded.

XXX

The two leave the restaurant, and they make their way back to Aether Paradise. Wicke greets them, and Elio tells her that he and Lillie are gonna spend some time at the beach, but they'll wait a little bit until the time comes.

Once it turned 1:00 PM, Elio pages Charizard as the two make their way back to Akala Island. But little does Lillie know...

Her brother is gonna be coming back.

XXX

The two arrived in Heahea Beach, which is where Elio loves to do Mantine Surf.

"You got your stuff, right?" Elio asked the blond-haired girl.

"I got it all right here." Lillie said, showing him a plastic bag with the Aether Foundation symbol on it. Elio showed her his plastic bag, though it's colored black and red.

"So, what do you say we get started?" Elio said pretty excited.

"Well, I'm gonna go get changed first. I'll be right back, Elio. No peeking." Lillie joked. She then walks the a nearby locker room for girls. Elio goes as well, except into the one for males.

The two finally come out, and are changed into their swimwear. Elio is wearing a pair of black swim trunks, just like the one he wears when he rides on Lapras or Sharpedo. Lillie is wearing a plain white bikini. To her, this is one of the rare times she is shown at the beach with the right clothing.

"Wow, Lillie! I really like your swimsuit." Elio complimented. Lillie blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, you look good, too." Lillie said.

"You okay there, Lils?"

"Sorry. I'm not used to showing this much skin, that's all."

"That's fine. Don't feel embarrassed. Any suggestions for where to start?"

"I'm not sure."

"Hey, hey!" A voice called out. Elio immediately recognized it. It was Hau. He comes over to them

"Hi, Hau! What are you doing here?" Elio asked.

"I'm training with Decidueye here, someday wishing to beat you someday in a battle!" Hau complimented. Decidueye chirps in agreement.

"You'll have to try really hard, Hau. I've been training as well." Elio said with a smirk.

"Someday, Elio. Anyway, what are you and Lillie gonna be doing?" Hau asked.

"Eh, we're just gonna spend the rest of our day here at the beach." Elio replied.

"We had a really nice day so far... except in the morning at Heahea City." Lillie said.

"What happened?" Hau asked, grinning. He wants to know what happened. Lillie just looks away.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Lillie said quietly. Hau pats her on the back.

"Don't sweat it, that's fine! You good Elio right here, of course he'll be behind your back!" Hau exclaimed excited.

"Heh, thanks." Lillie said.

"Anyway, I'll see you later! I need to continue training for the Pokemon League. Come on, Decidueye!" Hau said, running. Decidueye immediately follows.

"So... any ideas?" Lillie asked, turning to Elio.

"I got a suggestion." Elio said. The two look at the ocean, and the attention is turned at a Mantine used for the surfing.

"Tine, Mantine!" Mantine says, happy to see them.

"Um... surfing? I don't know, Elio. Surfing ain't really my thing. It seems to dangerous." Lillie said nervously.

"Well, good thing I have a Plan B."

"You have a Plan B?"

"I'm the Champion. I always come up with a Plan B." Elio said with a chuckle. He hops on Mantine's back.

"How would you like to go on a little adventure with me?" Elio asked.

"A...adventure?" Lillie said confused. She shrugs it off, and then hops on Mantine, and sits right next to Elio.

"Alright, Mantine. Let's go further out, but not too far." Elio said to the surfing Pokemon.

"Mantine!" The Pokemon cries. It then swims out to the ocean further out, with the two right on it. After at least a minute, Elio and Lillie arrive where there is deeper waters, but not too far from the shore.

"What is this... adventure you had in mind?" Lillie asked.

"I'll tell you soon." Elio said. Then he stands on top of Mantine, and then jumps into the water. A few seconds later, he resurfaces, catching his breath.

"Come on in, Lillie!" Elio said, swimming around.

"Well... okay, if you insist." Lillie said. Then she jumps off Mantine and into the ocean. She immediately comes up for air, as she is not used to the ocean water yet.

"Brr! The water feels a bit cold." Lillie responded, treading the water gently.

"You'll get used to it." Elio said.

"So... adventure? You hiding something from me?" Lillie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope! This adventure we're having... we're gonna go under the waves." Elio replied, smiling. Lillie's eyes widened from that. She also looked a little scared.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Elio asked.

"Sorry. I'm just not used to stuff like this yet."

"Why?"

"Well, uh... I can't hold my breath underwater for a long time."

"Do you have a specific time?"

"Um... about 43 seconds?"

"Ah, okay. We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Elio said sympathetically.

"NO!" Lillie blurted out, which caught Elio by surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice. I want to overcome my fears. Remember, I'm a Z-Powered Lillie now!" Lillie said determined. Elio smiles.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" He exclaimed.

"Let's explore the underwater world!" Lillie shouted excited. Scared a few seconds ago, now the girl is determined to try.

"Alright, let's go!" Elio said. He then flips forward and swims down the deep waters.

"Hey, wait for me!" Lillie shouted. She takes a deep breath, and dives under the water. Immediately, she swims down to follow Elio. Her eyes looked around in awe at the amazing underwater world. Looking at all the different coral reefs and water type Pokemon swimming around, she looked like she was enjoying it.

 _"Amazing,"_ Lillie thought with a puffy-cheek smile. _"This world is amazing! Why didn't I think about this sooner?"_

Lillie catches up to Elio, and they hold hands as they swim around. She just felt glad to be around the boy that she really liked. After a couple seconds under, Lillie began to feel a slight pain in her chest.

"Mmmblbllb." Lillie moaned. She taps Elio's shoulder, getting his attention. Lillie points up to the surface, telling Elio that she needed air. So, he grabs Lillie's arm as the two head for the surface. After a few seconds, they make it up.

"Pwa-haaaaah!" The friends gasped, panting for air. Elio smiles at Lillie.

"Lillie, that was pretty impressive!" Elio complimented. Lillie shakes the wetness of her hair before she looks at him with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Lillie asked.

"I think that was pretty determined of you. You can actually stay underwater for quite a good time!"

"How long were we under?"

"About 57 seconds." Elio replied. Lillie was surprised. That was almost a minute! She beat her own record!

"Wow. I never knew I had great... lung capacity." Lillie said, putting her hands on her chest.

"One thing I know is that it gets better once we get around our teen ages." Elio said.

"Is that a fact?"

"No, that's just a guess."

"Wow, Elio. Wow."

"One thing I _do_ know is that when we get deeper, you can blow a couple bubbles out of your mouth... at least for longer breath hold times."

"Huh, impressive." Lillie said.

"I know, right?" Elio replied happily. Lillie looks down at the water again, and giggles.

"Wanna go again?" She asked. Elio smiles.

"Sure, I'd love to. Anything for you, Lils." Elio said.

"Alright, ready? One... two... three!" Lillie said, counting up. Both of them dive under the water again and begin to swim down. Never had ELio knew Lillie had confidence in swimming. She might've not wanted to do it if she was still shy back then, but this is impressive! An amazing sight to see.

"Blblb." Lillie blows a couple bubbles out of her mouth, trying to see if Elio's theory is right. Finally, the two end up on the ocean floor. Such impressive skills indeed. Then, out of nowhere, something catches Lillie's eye.

"Mmm?" Lillie turns around to see a sunken ship, along with a hole inside. She was impressed by the sight.

"Wblobllbobloh." Lillie gurgled, her sentence being messed up due to being underwater. Then she realizes her underwater talk sentence, and immediately puts her hands over her mouth. Elio notices, and the two swim back up again.

"Mblbllbrmf!" Lillie gurgled, bubbles growing more larger. She needed air badly, so she swims faster.

After the long swim back up, the two reach the surface again.

"Pwhah!" Elio gasped, and then Lillie follows soon after.

"PWAHAAAAAAAAH!" Lillie gasped loudly, and starts coughing a little bit.

"You need to be a bit more careful, Lils." Elio said softly.

"Yeah... *pant* I know. It's just... phew... I saw something under there." Lillie said, catching her breath.

"What did you see?" Elio asked.

"A sunken ship. Whenever we get the chance again... do you wanna go explore it?" Lillie asked, smiling.

"We'll see." Elio said with a smirk.

"We should get back to the beach." Lillie replied.

"Agreed." Elio said, agreeing. The two hop on Mantine again as they swim back to Heahea Beach.

XXX

Elio and Lillie reach back to the beach, and they dry off. Both sure did have a fun time in the ocean.

"You sure you don't want to try Mantine Surf?" Elio asked.

"I'm fine, but thanks for the offer." Lillie replied.

"Any ideas for what you want to do next?"

"Not any that I can think of."

"Hm... wanna get some ice cream?"

"Sure!" Lillie agreed. Both she and Elio walk up to a nearby ice cream cart that was on the sandy beach.

"What can I get for you two?" The man who's running the cart asked.

"Hmm... well, I know that there's one best flavor. And that flavor is..." Lillie started.

"Chocolate." Both she and Elio said in unison. Lillie smiled with the sudden talk.

"Wow, we both have the same ice cream flavor! I guess we do have something in common." Lillie complimented.

"Yeah. We go great together, Lillie." Elio replied.

"Here you go. Two chocolate ice creams." The man said, holding the two frozen treats. Elio gives the man the amount of money to pay, and then the two head back to their spot.

"Did you like the adventure we had together, Lillie?" Elio asked.

"Of course! I want to travel with you, Elio. I like being around you." Lillie said as she licks her ice cream. Elio then licks his, making sure it doesn't melt.

"Thanks, Lillie. I really appreciate it." Elio responded.

"No problem. What are your plans? You know, now that you're champion?" Lillie asked.

"Well, I am hoping to go ahead to the Ruins of Conflict tomorrow. To try battling Tapu Koko." Elio replied.

"That sounds cool. He was the one who saved Nebby, and the one who gave you the Z-Powered Ring." Lillie said.

"Let's go ahead and finish our ice cream. We don't want it to melt!" Elio said with a laugh.

XXX

It is now 4:34 PM. Elio and Lillie finish their ice cream, and before they leaved, Hau asked them to participate in a game of beach volleyball. Lillie wasn't fond at first since she wasn't very sporty, but she reluctantly agreed. For a very close call, Lillie and Elio were on the same team, and won. 15-13. After their game, the couple get changed and head back to their homes.

Elio once again sends Charizard, and he takes Lillie back home.

"Thank you so much for the fun day, Elio!" Lillie said, dismounting Charizard.

"No problem, Lillie! We have more stuff to do tomorrow!" Elio said.

"We got more?!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Of course! I don't want to leave you bored!" Elio said chuckling.

"I suppose you're right." Lillie replied.

"See you tomorrow, Lils!" Elio said, then he and Charizard fly away into the distance. Lillie waves until she doesn't see him anymore.

"We had a fun time, Elio. You're so awesome." Lillie said to herself. She then walks into Aether Paradise, and was surprised by who she saw.

It was Gladion, along with Silvally.

"Hi, Lillie." Gladion greeted.

"Oh! Hi, Gladion!" Lillie greeted with a smile. But she frowned once she saw Gladion wasn't smiling back.

"Where were you all this time?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. Silvally just stared at her. Lillie started to get scared.

"Oh no." She mumbled. There was something she didn't want to tell him.

XXX

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is late! I had plans, so I had to wait a bit XD. Please, tell me what you think of my story so far, I want to hear your opinion :). Until next time, my fellow friends... Stay Fresh :D!**


	5. Lillie, Speak Up!

**New chapter out now! Tell me what you think so far, and give my other stories a read as well! Enjoy! :D**

 **XXX**

"Well?" Gladion said, growing more suspicious. Lillie just stood still, looking pretty scared. She had no idea what to say to him.

"Uh-Um... Um..." Lillie stammered. She couldn't quite get the details out.

"Come on, spit it out." Gladion said. Silvally barks in agreement.

"I don't- I just can't tell you." Lillie admitted. She lowers her head in defeat. She just looked too scared.

"Lillie, you can tell me anything. You know that." Gladion said comfortingly. The other Aether Foundation employees looked at them, confused by the conversation right now. Lillie felt the eyes dart her from all around.

"Come. We'll go to your room so you feel more comfortable." Gladion responded. To Lillie, it is a lie since in her mind, she would feel _much_ more comfortable if Gladion wasn't talking about this.

XXX

"Were you somewhere in the islands?" Gladion asked.

"Well... yeah, of course." Lillie replied.

"Then where were you at?" Gladion asked again as he raised an eyebrow. It was that part that made Lillie get frightened. But she can't lie to her older brother, that's not how family works!

"I-I can't... I don't... I..." Lillie uttered, making Gladion get more suspicious. Silvally just cocks its head, wondering why Lillie won't speak into much detail to its owner.

"Lillie, just tell me. It's that easy to just say a couple words." Gladion responded.

"Gladion, I just..." Lillie stammered again, but since they were sitting on her bed, Lillie dug her face into a pillow. Not only scared, but very, _very_ embarrassed.

"Lillie, don't do that." Gladion said. Lillie removes her face from the pillow and faces him again.

"Come on, you're 16 years old, not five." Gladion added.

"I know! You don't have to just do that!" Lillie exclaimed.

"I want to know what's going on, Lillie." Gladion replied. Lillie just stood still, scared and embarrassed.

"Where were you earlier?" Gladion asked. Lillie kept her mouth shut. Silvally started to growl a little, not in a threatening way, but since _he_ also wants to know what's going on.

"Lillie, answer my question. Where were you earlier?" Gladion asked more loudly. Lillie didn't say anything, just looked at him, not changing her expression.

"It's a simple answer to my question, Lillie! Where! Were! You! Earlier?!" Gladion shouted, now getting furious. Lillie flinched a little from Gladion's outburst. It's a rare time she got to see Gladion so angry.

"I... I..." Lillie stammered. But she still didn't want to admit what happened. So, without even thinking, she stood up and shoved Gladion, making him farther away from her.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU, GLADION! I JUST CAN'T!" Lillie screamed, as she began to run away from him.

"YOU'LL GET REALLY MAD AT ME IF I TELL YOU!" she added, her voice trailing away due to her running from him. Silvally nudges its trainer with its head, wondering if Gladion is okay. He gets up after a couple seconds.

"Hoover Dam it, Lillie. You can't just keep doing that." Gladion said. What could he be talking about? Back when he and Lillie were young, whenever Gladion got suspicious in Lillie, the girl never told him anything. Lillie always seemed to get away with it... that is, unless Lusamine or Mohn were on the case, _then_ Lillie would be forced to admit whatever she would be doing.

But of course, since Lusamine is not around anymore...

XXX

Lillie ran up to the entrance of the Aether Paradise, now outside again. It is 8:45 PM, so the night sky was out. Lillie pulled out her smartphone and dialed Elio's phone number. How she got this: after Olivia's Grand Trial, Lillie wanted to exchange phone numbers with Elio so they can talk more often. Luckily for Lillie, Elio answered it.

 _"Hello, Lillie."_ He greeted.

"Elio... I want you to come pick me up. Right now." Lillie said hastily.

 _"Why? What happened?"_ Elio asked.

"I'll explain later. Take me to your house, I want to talk to you." Lillie replied.

 _"I'll be there as soon as I can."_ Elio said.

A few minutes later, Elio comes along with Charizard. Lillie hops on, and they fly off to Elio's house in the outskirts of Route 1. They enter inside, and are greeted by Elio's mom.

"Hey, Lillie! It's good to see ya!" She greeted.

"Hello, Mrs. Sun. Would you mind if I can... sleep over for one day here?" Lillie asked. Elio was surprised by that.

"I don't see why not. Please, make yourself comfortable!" Mrs. Sun said.

"You're gonna sleepover with me today?" Elio asked.

"I'll tell you why later. I just want to talk with you... in _private._ " Lillie said, a little bit uncomfortable as she talked.

"Sure, follow me!" Elio said with his usual smile. Elio walks and Lillie follows. On the way, a Kantonian Meowth cam over to them.

"Mrrarwwrr!" It meowed.

"Hey, Meowth! It's good to see you, too." Elio said, petting it.

"Go on, Lillie! Pet him, he's harmless." Elio insisted.

"Okay, if you say so." Lillie said with a shrug. She pets Meowths stomach and it purrs alongside Lillie's hand.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Lillie complimented.

"Of course! He loves visitors. Come, I'll show you my room." Elio said.

XXX

Elio and Lillie sit on his bed.

"You wanted to talk to me about something, right?" Elio asked.

"Well, yes. I do." Lillie replied.

"What's up? Is it about your mother again?"

"No. It's about Gladion."

"What about him?"

"Well..." Lillie started. She takes a deep breath before talking.

"He's pretty suspicious about where I was earlier, and I was too scared to tell him, but he just kept talking! He got pretty angry, so I shoved him and ran away from him, which is why I called you. I'm too afraid to tell him, though, because if I do, he'll get mad at both of us, and he'll keep me separated from you! I just want to tell you... please, just-"

"Whoa, slow down, Lils! Take it easy." Elio exclaimed. Lillie calmed down from Elio's words.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away. I'm just so embarrassed." Lillie said, digging her face in her hands.

"It's okay, Lillie. You don't have to tell him." Elio said, putting his hand on Lillie's shoulder.

"No, you don't understand. I did this a lot when I was little."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever Gladion wanted to know what I was doing, he would want to know. I always kept quiet, not telling him anything. I always win at that."

"That's not a problem then, if you can keep it a secret."

"There's more. He would then call either Mother or Father, and I'm forced to tell them."

"Wow."

"But you are right saying that I can keep it a secret _now._ " Lillie responded.

"If you say so, Lils." Elio said with a smile. He then rubs his eyes.

"It's getting pretty late. We should go to sleep." Elio said.

"I didn't bring my pajamas, so I'm gonna sleep in my regular clothes. You don't mind, do you?" Lillie asked.

"Not at all." Elio replied.

"Well... thanks for the fun day, Elio." Lillie said with her gentle smile.

XXX

It is now 11:37 PM and the friends were asleep.

 _When Lillie woke up, she found herself in a dark area. There was nothing but herself there._

 _"Hello?" She called out. She started walking, hoping to find something._

 _"Is anyone here? HELLO?" Lillie shouted. now she was getting scared. But then, something appeared in front of her from far away. Looking more closely, it turned out to be Lusamine. Lillie's eyes widened once she saw her mother in her distance._

 _"Mother!" Lillie exclaimed as she ran after her. But before she could get to her or at least give her a big hug, a Blacephalon came and grabbed Lusamine by her throat._

 _"NO!" Lillie pleaded. But the Ultra Beast ignored it, and used its signature move, Mind Blown, and blew Lusamine in a million pieces. Lillie felt tears prickle as she backed away from the Beast._

 _"P-Please... no..." Lillie begged. Blacephalon ignored her again as it charged right at Lillie._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed._

XXX

Lillie screamed as she woke up, and felt tears form in her eyes again. Her heartbeat was going so fast, she could hear it.

"Mother...!" Lillie cried. She dug her face into her hands again and began to bawl. Elio woke up, and saw poor Lillie crying. He wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

"Okay, okay, it's okay." Elio said softly. Lillie's cries turned to sniffles as she heard Elio's calm voice.

"E-Elio... I had a nightmare..." Lillie cried.

"What was it about?"

"I was in the middle of nowhere, and then I saw Mother in front of me! But then an Ultra Beast came to make her die."

"The Ultra Beast... you don't mean-?!"

"Yes. The same one that killed my mother." Lillie said as she started to cry again. Elio hugs her a little more tightly and rubs her back softly for more comfort.

"It's okay, Lillie. The Ultra Beasts won't hurt you as long as you have me." Elio said. Lillie hugs him back.

"Thank you, Elio. You're the best." Lillie said. And they stayed like that for a few more minutes before going back to sleep.

XXX

 **A/N: So, there we go :)! This chapter can relate to real life connections to me, but I ain't going into detail XD. Anyway, have a good day and Stay Fresh :D!**


	6. Feelings of Depression

**Finally, after the plans I did and the time I needed, the next chapter is finally out :D! Note that this is the chapter that I came up with from my free time. Enjoy :)!**

 **XXX**

-Aether Paradise-

Gladion was explaining to Wicke about what happened earlier. He did not like it one bit, even back when they were young. All Gladion wishes is to make sure that his little sister is protected. But how would that happen if the girl would not admit anything?

"She was somewhere on the islands, but would not give me any specific detail." Gladion explained. Silvally barks in agreement.

"Young Master, I do appreciate why you want to do this. I really do. But sometimes, you have to let Lillie have some time by herself." Wicke said.

"You don't understand. Mom passed away, and she is devastated," Gladion replied, "It's my job as an older brother to help her. When I got home, she wasn't here. Was she kidnapped? Was she going on a dangerous route? I'll never know unless she tells me!"

Wicke sighed. "Look, Mrs. Lusamine passed away, all of us know that. All Lillie hopes is that this friend of hers can help her." Wicke responded. Gladion got interested once he heard "a friend of hers".

"Do you know who exactly?" Gladion asked.

"Lillie told me not to tell you. She wanted to keep it a secret." Wicke replied. Gladion just turns away from her.

"I see. Well, continue what you were doing. I will not get in your way." Gladion said. He walks away, and Silvally soon follows.

 _Later..._

Gladion was in his room, on his bed. The guy was still awake, not being able to fall asleep. Who was this friend that Wicke told him about.

"It wouldn't be Hau. Lillie just thinks he's an okay friend." Gladion said to himself. He lays his head against the pillow.

"Who would Lillie be with exactly?" He kept telling himself. As Gladion began to rest his eyes, they shot open once he realized something.

He sits up and grabs his left hand roughly, shaking in the process.

"HIM." Gladion said ferociously.

XXX

 _The next day..._

Another day, another adventure. Nothing could possibly stop good ol' Elio Sun. The boy knew that Lillie slept beside him for the day due to Gladion's suspiciousness. Elio wakes up and yawns, then turns over to greet her friend.

"Good morning, Lil..." Elio started, but then he realized something. Lillie wasn't next to him. Elio started to get worried.

"That's strange. She was next to me yesterday, we were sleeping over," Elio said, "why would she just disappear like this?"

Elio changes out of his pajamas and into his regular clothes. After going through his normal routine, he is greeted by his mother.

"Good morning, Elio!" She said.

"G'morning, Mom. Have you seen Lillie? When I woke up, she wasn't there." Elio asked.

"Well... no, I haven't. Did something happen to her?" Mrs. Sun asked, getting concerned.

"I doubt it. Lillie isn't that reckless, she wouldn't have have gone too far." Elio replied.

"Okay. I sure hope so." His mother said.

 _Later (again)..._

Elio finished his breakfast, he made a simple PB&J sandwich, since he is getting worried about Lillie. He packed his bag and stuff, in case Lillie _did_ go a bit too far. As he began to walk, he suddenly jumped a little by one of his partners.

"Hiya, Elio! Howzzzit going?" The voice said. Elio knew who exactly it was.

"Hi, Rotom-Dex. I'm sure you were knowing what I am worried about?" Elio said.

"Yezzz indeed! I'm very zzzure you are worried about you friend, zzzo decided to help you out!" Rotom-Dex responded.

"Thanks, I appreciate the help." Elio said, smiling.

"No problem at all. Bzzt!" Rotom-Dex replied. He flew back into Elio's bag as the boy began to walk.

 _"I'm gonna check at Professor Kukui's loft. Maybe she went there for some assistance."_ Elio thought. He walks down Route 1 on the Hau'Oli Outskirts, and finally reaches Professor Kukui's lab. But just for Elio's luck, Lillie was standing outside, her face on her hands as if she was crying again.

Worried again, Elio walked over to her.

"Lillie?" He asked, his concern growing. Lillie looked up at him. Luckily, she wasn't crying. But she still looked pretty sad. Her long, blond hair was a bit messy, and her clothes were wrinkled.

"Elio..." Lillie called out, her voice very low. Elio put his arm around her.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry..." Lillie stuttered. Elio was confused by this.

"What are you sorry about?" He said hesitantly.

"You were probably worried about me. I'm sorry if I caused trouble..." Lillie explained.

"No, no. Don't be sorry. It's okay." Elio said softly. Lillie looked at him as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Lillie... why _did_ you walk away? Why weren't you back at home?" Elio asked, wondering why.

"It's just... I don't feel like I want to go through this anymore. That nightmare was already enough, I just can't take it. I can't take it anymore, Elio!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Woah, calm down! Lils, take it easy." Elio said a bit loudly.

"Oh gosh. Sorry, Elio. I didn't mean to yell." Lillie apologized profusely.

"Is there something on your mind, Lillie? Is it Lusamine again?" Elio asked. Lillie lowered her head. She wanted to say something.

"Elio, I... I think I'm getting depressed." Lillie confessed. Elio's eyes widened.

"Oh, my Arceus. Do you really feel that way?" Elio responded.

"I seem anxious, and I woke up very early. I didn't want to bother you because of how sad I was. That's why I walked away to here." Lillie explained.

"Oh, Lillie. I wouldn't want you to feel this way. Most teens suffer through depression." Elio said, trying to make the blond-haired girl feel better.

"Has that ever happened to you, Elio?" Lillie asked.

"No, not particularly." Elio replied. Lillie looked away for a bit before finally wanting to speak.

"Listen, Elio. There's something I need to tell you." Lillie said.

"What is it?" Elio asked.

"Remember when we met back at Mahalo Trail? Back when you saved Nebby from those Spearow?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well... I have something I have to confess."

"You can tell me anything, Lils. I will not get in your way."

"Well... Elio Sun..." Elio was surprised she used her first and last name.

"I lo-" Lillie was interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling.

"Hungry?" Elio asked with a smirk. Lillie blushed as she put her hand over her stomach.

"I didn't have breakfast. I don't want to go through the process of making my own right now..." Lillie admitted, a bit embarrassed.

"Let's go out and eat breakfast. I did, but I'll have a little something." Elio said with his signature smile.

"Um... you sure about this? You don't have to waste too much money." Lillie insisted.

"Lils, I am the champion. I go through battles every day. I earn lots of money from that, so don't worry about it." Elio said.

"Well, okay then." Lillie said, but no smile still.

"You know, speaking of Nebby earlier..." Elio said as she smirked.

"Huh?" Lillie questioned. Elio grabbed a Master Ball (yes, I caught Necrozma in a Master Ball, I needed to use it on something. Don't judge me XD) and threw it in the air. Out came what looked like Solgaleo, but with some of Necrozma's body on it.

"Is... is that?" Lillie said in awe.

"Yes. After I caught Nebby, you told me that it should stay close to Necrozma," Elio explained, "I found it on Mount Lanakila, weak and powerless. I shared some of my Z-Power Ring's light with Necrozma, and here we are now. I caught it, and then Colress gave me 2 devices to combine Necrozma with either Solgaleo or Lunala."

"Wow, that's amazing." Lillie said. Dusk Mane Necrozma howls, happy to see its trainer. Then it turned over to see Lillie there. It stared at her, not sure how to react. Lillie herself seemed a bit nervous too.

"Um, h-hi... Necrozma." Lillie greeted. The legendary didn't keep its eyes off of her.

"Uh- um... do you remember me?" Lillie asked. Necrozma stood still as it remembered.

 **"That girl... she witnessed what was going on. Saw me take Solgaleo. I needed the light...for Alola"** Necrozma said, speaking in its mind. No one else could hear him talk, only the legendary himself can hear.

Without anymore time wasted, Necrozma ran over to Lillie, stopping at a mere inch. Lillie got a bit scared by Necrozma's sudden move. Then, the legendary began to lick her face. Lillie couldn't help but begin to laugh.

"H-Hey, stop it! That tickles!" Lillie chuckled. It seems that part of Nebby has grown as a part of Necrozma. After all, it _did_ fuse with the legendary Pokemon of the sun.

"I guess you do remember me." Lillie said. She then wraps her arms around Necrozma's giant head. Necrozma got startled by this, but relaxed and gives Lillie a response by lightly howling, happy by Lillie's kind personality.

"Well, it seems Necrozma has taken a liking to you." Elio said, laughing a bit.

"I'll say!" Lillie exclaimed happily.

"We need no more depression or sadness. Only happiness." Elio responded.

"Aw, Elio. You're such a nice guy." Lillie said, blushing a little.

"Come. Let's ride on Necrozma. We'll start our new plans here." Elio said. Necrozma turns around, beckoning for the two to hop on its back.

"Hop on, Lillie!" Elio insisted.

"You sure we're not gonna go in these... Ultra Space places?" Lillie asked.

"No, of course not! We _will_ take an Ultra Wormhole there, but we'll end up on where we'll want to go." Elio replied.

"Oh, okay." Lillie said. She heard her stomach grumble again.

"Some food first, I'm hungry." Lillie said, giggling embarrassedly.

"Sure thing, Lils." Elio said. Lillie hopes on Necrozma, behind Elio.

"Alright. Necrozma, use Sunsteel Strike!" Elio commanded. Necrozma jumps high in the air, and the sun forms around it. Then a beam to in front of them appears, and Necrozma runs to it. The next thing they know, and Ultra Wormhole appears and the three go right into it.

XXX

 **A/N: Took me long enough for this next chapter ;). So anyway, I had some sympathy on this. Poor Lillie. The girl has been through a lot in this story :(. But the good news is, things will be okay :D! Wait for my next chapters to come, and stay fresh! :)**


	7. Confession & STRANGER DANGER

**Wazzup, y'all :D! I am finally back with my next chapter! This chapter was delayed because I had no ideas in my head aside from a confession... and this is what this chapter will be all about :)! Along with some things beforehand XD. Anyway, enjoy my chapter!**

 **P.S. This is a chapter of my take on how Lillie got Comfey and Ribombee (as a Cutiefly in this story), both of which who she uses at the Battle Tree when you pick her as your partner.**

 **XXX**

It is now 12:45 PM. Lillie's depression seemed to have died down, and that was REAL good. Yes, Lillie still felt pretty sad due to the loss, but she seemed cooperative of not focusing on that much, just as long as she had Elio by her side. Truth is, for some reason, Lillie felt comfortable around the guy.

After the little talk earlier, the two just did normal stuff. They walked around Melemele Island for a bit, they did some shopping in which Lillie purchased a few dresses that she liked. Other than that, it was a perfectly normal day for the two.

Elio and Lillie were right now at Route 5, and all Elio said to Lillie was "it's a surprise". Lillie was wearing one of the new dresses she bought, which was a long, blue dress with a thick, white line on the bottom. She even made her hair let loose, just to see how Elio's reaction would be.

The two ended up reaching the entrance to Lush Jungle.

"Why are we here?" Lillie asked.

"I thought we could just... you know, check out the few Pokemon around here." Elio replied.

"That is... if some of them would be nice. Some others would be... pretty violent, you know." Lillie said a bit nervously.

"Don't fret, Lillie. If any Pokemon comes to attack you, I'll be sure to counter back with one of mine." Elio said triumphantly. Lillie blushes and giggles in response to that.

"Let's go in." Elio insisted.

XXX

Lillie looked around the huge jungle, she was surprised by how huge it was. After all, _she_ wasn't the one who took the Island Challenge.

"This was where you did your third trial on Akala Island... right?" Lillie asked.

"Yep! This place was pretty easy." Elio replied.

"It wasn't tough?" Lillie asked again, getting more curious.

"Nope. When Mallow told me to pick the certain ingredients for her recipe, I just got what I first saw," Elio explained, "And that was when three wild Pokemon attacked me."

"What about the Totem? Wasn't that a challenge for you?" Lillie asked, wondering why some more.

"I didn't give it a chance. I had my Golisopod by the time, and I just beat the Totem in one hit with First Impression. Too easy." Elio said proudly.

"Elio... you're amazing. You're the best person I've ever met since I ran away from home." Lillie said as she puts her hand on Elio's shoulder.

"Thanks, Lils. You're also so brave as well. I like how you got over your fear of heights at the Vast Poni Canyon." Elio responded.

"Hee hee hee... oh, Elio. You're so cool." Lillie complimented. Suddenly, she heard a rustling noise. and began to get a bit scared.

"W-What was that?" Lillie asked as she hid behind her friend.

"Stay back, Lillie. If it's anything dangerous..."M Elio said as he grabbed one of his Poke Balls. The creature making a noise comes out to them soon after. But of course, other than anything like a Paras or Beedrill, it was _way_ different.

"Fey!" It was just the Posy Picker Pokemon, Comfey.

"Oh. I feel... embarrassed." Lillie said as she stops hiding.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, Lillie. Don't worry about it." Elio said softly. Lillie nods in response, and decided to come closer to it.

"Uh... hello." Lillie said as she leans down a bit to come face to face with the small Pokemon.

"Fey, fey! Comfey!" The Pokemon cried happily as it started circling around Lillie's head.

"Aw! I guess you like me, don't you?" Lillie laughed, not feeling bad by this at all. Comfey keeps on singing as it keeps dancing around her. Elio comes over to them slowly, being careful not to startle any of them.

"Why don't you go ahead and catch it?" Elio said to Lillie as he gives her a Poke Ball.

"I'm not sure, Elio. I'm not a trainer, and I'm not sure I will be able to make it happy as much as I expect..." Lillie said quietly.

"This can be your start, Lillie. You don't have to be a big pro like I am. You can at least make it your first partner." Elio said with a smile. Lillie remembered when she was a little girl, her mother offered a Clefairy for her to take care of. Lillie thought: let's give it a chance.

"Ok, I'll do it." Lillie said in a determined way. She threw the Poke Ball at Comfey, and the Pokemon didn't even try to get away.

The ball lands on the ground as it begins to shake. One... two... three... click!

Lillie just caught her first Pokemon.

When the click happened Lillie's eyes widened and her jaw felt like it dropped to the floor.

"I... I caught it. I caught it!" Lillie cheered.

"Congratulations, Lillie! You got your first Pokemon!" Elio exclaimed. Lillie held the Poke Ball high up in the air.

"This is now the best day of my life!" Lillie yelled.

"I'm glad you done it, Lillie. I'm so proud." Elio said.

"Thanks, Elio. I'm glad you're always there to support me." Lillie responded.

"Anytime, Lils. We still got some more stuff ahead of us." Elio said.

XXX

It is now 8:32 PM. The two were back on Melemele Island, Route 3 to be exact. Elio said that he has another surprise for Lillie at somewhere special.

"Why do you always have to tease me like that?" Lillie whined.

"Well, duh! I don't want to give away the surprise!" Elio said with a laugh.

"I suppose you're right." Lillie responded. And once again, another Pokemon comes up to them, this time, it is an Alolan Rattata. But it's here for attacking, not befriending.

"Ah! Holy moly, so many of these startles, like... WOW!" Lillie exclaimed. The Rattata attempted to bite Lillie's leg, but the girl dodges at the right time.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Lillie pleaded.

"That's... just what they do, Lils. I think we accidentally invaded on its territory." Elio said with a sheepish laugh.

"Well, why don't we just move on...?" Lillie begged. But before anything else could happen, another small Pokemon tackled the Rattata, making it fall on its stomach. Lillie turns to see what Pokemon did this, and it turned out to be a Cutiefly.

"Another save! Looks like cute Pokemon are really attracted to me." Lillie said to herself. The Rattata ran away from them, not wanting to deal with this anymore. The Cutiefly looked at the two with a happy look on its face.

"Aw. You look so cute!" Lillie said, gently petting it. Luckily, Cutiefly wasn't startled by this at all, and it cried happily, wanting Lillie to pet it more. With no other choice, Lillie decided to do that.

"Would you like to have that one as your partner too, Lils?" Elio asked.

"Why not? Don't leave me hanging." Lillie said. Elio hands Lillie another empty Poke Ball, and Lillie throws it at Cutiefly, with the small bee Pokemon getting sucked into it. As the ball lands on the ground, it begins to shake. One... two... three... click!

"Now I have to Pokemon by my side. This day will just keep getting better, I just know it." Lillie said dreamily.

"Fortunately for you, I do have one more thing planned for us." Elio said with a smirk.

"What is it, Elio? I want to know so bad!" Lillie pleaded.

"I was thinking we should wait a little bit." Elio said.

"Aw, why not go now, can we? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Lillie begged. Elio managed to stifle a laugh.

"All right. I guess I'll show you now." Elio chuckled. He grabs Lillie's hand, making the girl blush in response.

"W-Where to?" Lillie asked.

"Just follow me." Elio replied. They both started to continue their little stroll. Where could Elio be taking her?

XXX

It's 8:40. Elio did say to wait a little bit, and so he and Lillie obliged. They were at the entrance to Ten Carat Hill. Elio called Tauros from his Ride Pager to break the rocks blocking the cave, and tells Lillie to follow him. Elio kept Tauros out for more rocks blocking the path, and all Lillie did was follow him, trying to keep up with him, considering how fast the two are going.

"Okay, we're here!" Elio said as he looks at the exit, light shining out of the exit to... somewhere Lillie doesn't know. Speaking of, Lillie finally caught up with Elio, panting in exhaustion, almost out of breath.

"*pant pant* Don't go so... *pant* fast. I'm not... really good... *pant pant* at... running." Lillie said as she bends down, touching her legs.

"Oh gosh! Sorry, Lils! I forgot about that." Elio apologized.

"No, no, it's fine. I could never be mad at you, Elio." Lillie said as she stands up to face him.

"Oh, Lillie. Anyways... this way." Elio said. They both make their way to the exit, and there was an empty pedestal that used to hold the Flyinium Z, the Flying type Z-Crystal. Elio already collected it since he was here before.

"So... why? Why we here?" Lillie asked.

"Come sit with me." Elio said, as he sits be the edge of the cliff. Lillie follows him and sits right next to him.

"Look." Elio said, pointing at the sun. The sky turned orange, and the sun began to set. Lillie's eyes sparkled as she looks at it.

"Elio... it... it's so beautiful." Lillie said.

"I come here once in a while to think. I also got the Z-Crystal here as well." Elio explained.

"Elio... there's something I need to tell you." Lillie said, feeling nervous again.

"No... there's something I need to tell you, Lillie." Elio responded. Lillie got a bit surprised by this.

"You see, when we first met, I always wanted to be around you. You're one of the greatest friends I ever had." Elio started.

"It was a great moment, back when I was so desperate and shy." Lillie added.

"You see, Lillie. What I am trying to say is... I... I l-love you." Elio confessed. Lillie's whole face turned red with embarrassment. She can't believe it. Elio confessed his real feelings to _her!_

"E-Elio... I... I love you too!" Lillie shouted as she hugs Elio tightly.

"I actually had the same feelings for you. I always wanted to confess as well, but I never had the courage." Lillie admitted.

"Oh, Lillie. At least now we can be true to ourselves." Elio said as he returns the hug.

"Elio Sun... there's one last thing I want to give to you." Lillie said.

"Oh? What's that?" Elio asked. A second later, Lillie began to kiss Elio. His eyes widened by this, but he closed them as he relaxed, wanting this kiss to keep going on. Lillie wraps her hands around Elio's neck as Elio wraps his hands around Lillie's back. The blond-haired girl moves her tongue around as both her and Elio's danced around as they continue their kiss.

Gladion and Silvally made their way up to the same place the two were. Once he found them kissing, his eyes widened with anger as Silvally could just stare with surprise, not sure how to respond. Gladion just grabs his left hand roughly again, not amused by the slightest.

"OH MY F ING ARCEUS!" Gladion screamed. The yell was loud enough to make the couple stop their kiss. Lillie got scared again as she looks at Gladion with a huge blush on her face. Elio also got scared, surprised that Gladion was overprotective enough to follow them.

"Gladion! I-It's not what you think!" Lillie yelled, backing away a bit.

XXX

 **A/N: Uh oh, looks like things aren't gonna turn out well :0! Tune into my story some more to find out what will happen later :D! Anyway, have a good day and I'll see you next time for more! :)**


	8. Were Together, Always Will Be

**Heya! Yep, today's the day that I finally finish this story. It's a really good one, but honestly, I'm not too sure if I'll make more SM fics in the future, but it might be possible. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! :D**

* * *

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Lillie!" Gladion shouted in a furious voice. Still, both Lillie and Elio didn't know that Gladion managed to catch them kissing at the last second.

"I-I can explain!" Lillie stammered as she flailed her arms, trying to convince Gladion it wasn't all a huge joke.

"Yes, you should. You cannot just go around and kiss a guy on a random time like that!" Gladion exclaimed.

"You don't understand, it ain't like that!" Lillie stuttered again.

"Is this what you've been hiding from me, Lillie? Trying to make him harass you?!" Gladion shouted.

"HARASS?! No, you've gotten it all wrong!" Elio protested.

"AND _YOU_!" Gladion screamed. He ran over to Elio and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Gladion, wait!" Lillie cried.

"It's not like that, Gladion! You gotta believe us!" Elio exclaimed.

"I won't listen to a word you say. Did you really just try to harass my sister?!" Gladion yelled. Lillie seemed surprised by this thinking that Gladion would think that.

"N-No!" Elio responded.

"You disgust me, Elio. I should've never taken you with me to Aether Paradise in the past." Gladion threatened, then throws Elio onto the floor.

"I think I'll just let Silvally do the honors of defeating you. I may not defeat you in battles, but I can in physical. No one should mess with my family." Gladion said.

"W-What are you talking about?" Elio asked.

"Silvally, get him!" Gladion commanded, totally avoiding Elio's question. Silvally began to run at Elio to bite him.

"GLADION STOP!" Lillie shouted as she got in front of Elio. In addition, she was the one who took the hit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lillie let out a blood-curdling scream as Silvally bites Lillie's left leg. Immediately, Silvally saw what happened and began to feel bad.

"LILLIE!" Gladion screamed, and than ran over to his sister. Poor Lillie was on the ground, clutching her left lag, trying to contain the damage.

"G-Gladion... why...?" Lillie asked quietly.

"Lillie... oh no..." Gladion said as he looked at what just happened.

"Y-You don't really understand... I-I love him." Lillie said as she weakly stood up. Tears began to form in the blond-haired girl's eyes.

"What have I done..." Gladion mumbled. Lillie walked over to Gladion and gave him a tight hug. Elio slowly walked over to them, but stayed as a spectator since he didn't want to intervene with this.

"When Mother passed away, I became an emotional mess. Elio was the one who helped me." Lillie explained.

"H-Help? Would that champion really help you?" Gladion snapped.

"Elio a-actually did, and we went on a wondrous adventure together to heal me. He saved me from Guzma, he took me to swim in the ocean, he helped prevent me from getting depressed, and he even helped me catch a couple new Pokemon!" Lillie cried.

"All that, Lillie? That's all true?" Gladion asked.

"Of course! I had a crush on him ever since we met, and he had the same feelings for me." Lillie replied. She turned over to look at Elio, her face wet from tears.

"E-Elio... even from what's happening right now... you still love me, right?" Lillie asked her new boyfriend.

"Always have and always will." Elio replied.

"So he didn't do anything too... inappropriate?" Gladion asked again.

"No, ew." Lillie said. She hugs Gladion a bit tighter.

"I know you don't forgive me since you found out... but please, Gladion... give him a chance." Lillie continued, and then started to cry. She began to feel Gladion return the hug.

"Listen, Lillie... I'm sorry for getting all snappish on you," Gladion explained, "I know I'm an overprotective brother, but it's just because I worry for your safety. Even with Elio by your side, I'll still be with you, even if I'm not truly here. Besides, we're family. Always together no matter what."

"T-Thank you, Gladion. Thank you for at least giving my new relationship a chance." Lillie said, then breaks away from the hug. Silvally walks over to Lillie, then whines as it nudges its face on Lillie's bitten leg.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." Lillie said as she pets Silvally's head, making the Pokemon bark happily.

"I would just want to talk to Elio for a minute." Gladion responded. Lillie nodded, and then moves aside so her brother can talk to Elio.

"What's up, Gladion?" Elio asked.

"I want to talk to you in private." Gladion replied. Elio nods, and both of them make their way back into the cave, and hide behind a wall right next to where they entered.

"Sorry about what I did earlier. I guess I was a bit overprotective on your new relationship." Gladion said.

"It's fine, Gladion. I'm just glad you finally understand." Elio replied.

"Listen here, Elio. Lillie is a very special girl. I know that when mom passed away, she seemed very upset when she called me. I now understand... she might feel comfortable around a person like you." Gladion explained.

"I did help when she felt like she was getting depression, and it turned out successful. It seems true that Lillie felt comfortable around me." Elio said as he puts his hand on his chin.

"I'll let this relationship pass, you two would go great together." Gladion said as he smiles. Elio sighed in relief, but then gets frightened again when Gladion gets close to his face with an angry look.

"Note this though. If you break her heart, you are so F ING dead." Gladion warned, which made Elio gulp in response.

"I'm just pulling your leg, dude." Gladion chuckled.

"Oh, heh... okay." Elio said as he nervously laughs.

"I'll see you later, Elio. Tell Lillie that I'll meet her at home." Gladion said, and then calls Silvally so they can take their leave. Before they left, Gladion looks at Elio again.

"Seriously, though. Don't break her heart." Gladion warned, but without any typical threat added onto it. Elio nods again, and then walks to where Lillie is.

"So, what did he say?" She asked.

"We're okay to be together. Our relationship will become better by the day." Elio replied with a smile on his face.

"YAY!" Lillie cheered, and then she tackles Elio into a tight hug.

"I love you so much, Elio!" She exclaimed.

"I love you too, Lillie." Elio said as he returns the hug. They stand up so they can look each other in the face.

"Before I go home... can I have another kiss? On the lips?" Lillie asked as her face flushed a bright pink.

"Anything for you, Lils." Elio responded. And their lips lock together as they share their passionate kiss. Lillie hoped that this moment will go on forever, but she couldn't really kiss for too much long. Both of them break their kiss to gasp for air after a few more seconds.

"Want me to take you home?" Elio asked.

"Yes please." Lillie replied.

* * *

Back in Aether Paradise, 12:00 AM. Everyone was asleep, including Lillie, who finally had a good sleep ever since she confessed her love. She was no longer turning, struggling, or crying in her sleep. She was just there, sleeping peacefully like a normal person.

.

 _Lillie found herself to be in a white background in the middle of nowhere._

 _"Oh no, another dream..." Lillie thought. She walked around the giant place that is literally in the middle of nowhere._

 _"Hello? Elio? Gladion? Is anyone here?" Lillie called out._

 _"You're not alone, Lillie." A voice said._

 _"W-Who's there?" Lillie asked, and then starts looking around frantically._

 _"Behind you." The voice replied. Lillie turned around, and got surprised by who she saw. It was Lusamine._

 _"M-Mother..." Lillie stammered. No more time was wasted, and she ran over to Lusamine and gave her a tight hug._

 _"Oh, Lillie..." Lusamine cooed._

 _"I-I'm sorry. Lillie apologized. Lusamine got surprised by that._

 _"What are you sorry for?" She asked._

 _"About what happened at Poni Plains. I was a coward as I didn't want to leave you, and I disobeyed your orders," Lillie explained, "And I know you must be mad at me for what I've done. Go ahead and scold me because I deserve it."_

 _"Oh, Lillie. I'm not going to scold you." Lusamine said._

 _"Y-You're not?" Lillie asked as she raised an eyebrow._

 _"No, of course not! I understand that you wanted to protect me, and I know why you did that," Lusamine responded, "We're a family. No matter what, we've been together, even during those tough times."_

 _"I miss you..." Lillie cried. Lusamine put her hand on her daughter's shoulder._

 _"Lillie, I may be gone, but I'll still be with you, no matter what." Lusamine said._

 _"I... love you, Mother." Lillie said as she smiles and hugs Lusamine again._

 _"I love you too, Lillie." Lusamine said as she returned the hug. Suddenly, the woman became transparent and floated up into the air. Lillie tried to reach her hand to make Lusamine come back, but to no avail._

 _"Mother..." Lillie thought as she felt the waterworks coming again._

 _._

Lillie slightly awakens from her dream, but unlike how last time when she would just burst into tears, she just smiled.

"Elio will always be with me, Mother. Don't worry." She whispered, and then falls asleep again.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed my first Pokemon fanfiction :D! Please leave a review because I would like to hear what you think of my story, and if you're an anime fan in general (specifically My Hero Academia and 7 Deadly Sins), check out my sister's account "Haarlequiin" to check those stories out :)! Until next time, dudes... Sta F- wait, this isn't Splatoon XD! Have a wonderful day, and I'll see you next time! :p**


End file.
